In a printing environment, images are formed on a print medium. That print medium can take the form of a web that is unwound and fed along a path past a print zone and on to a finishing zone where the print medium can be cut. Finishing operations such as cutting often introduce displacements into the print medium that adversely affect printing. As a consequence, printing is periodically paused slowing throughput while allowing finishing operations to conclude.